Effets d'hiver et faits divers
by Angedescieux
Summary: Je n’aime pas les marchés de Noël. Les gens y ont l’air bêtement heureux, malgré le froid et la grisaille. Mais c’est parce qu’ils ont ce sourire béat qu’ils s’approchent de mon stand, attirés par les couleurs, et qu’ils achètent mes écharpes. HPDM


Effets d'hiver et faits divers

Je n'aime pas les marchés de Noël. Les gens y ont l'air bêtement heureux, malgré le froid et la grisaille. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ont ce sourire béat qu'ils s'approchent de mon stand, attirés par les couleurs, et qu'ils achètent mes bonnets, mes écharpes, mes gants et mes mitaines.

C'est pourquoi je suis là à chaque marché de Noël, celui de Strasbourg, de Lille, et de Paris, mon préféré. Dans le sud, les gens achètent moins. Peut-être espèrent t-ils que le froid n'est que momentané et que bientôt ils auront le privilège unique d'avoir à nouveau ce beau soleil d'hiver. Dans le nord, les gens ne se font pas d'illusions : ils achètent de quoi se couvrir, et de préférence le plus possible pour ne pas laisser passer cette bise glaciale qui vous tire la peau et vous gerce les lèvres.

En fait, je n'aime pas l'hiver non plus. J'aime la neige, mais pas le vent qui fouette et s'immisce partout, ce sal vicieux. Je hais ce vent qui me rappelle mes chauds manteaux, du temps où le nom Malfoy signifiait encore richesse et opulence, et surtout, ne pas avoir froid.

Des clients potentiels s'approchent et je sors de ces pensées moroses pour leur faire ce sourire commercial hérité du sens des affaires propre aux Malfoy. Mon seul héritage, un sourire faux et engageant.

Un couple avec une fille d'une douzaine d'années, trop peu vêtue pour la saison et qui doit se geler les pieds avec ses converses. Ils tripotent, évaluent, parlent des couleurs, évoquent tante Mélinda qui est à l'hôpital et qui aurait bien besoin d'une écharpe lorsqu'elle sortira. Et la gamine fait la moue parce que les écharpes c'est pas tendance, toutes ces couleurs ça fait clown.

Je lui fait un sourire charmeur qui la fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, personne ne résiste à mon charme que voulez-vous, et lui sors une écharpe noire. Simplicité, au top de la mode. Les mots adéquats pour convaincre chaque client.

Une minute plus tard, la gamine porte l'écharpe autour du cou et lance un regard suppliant à ses parents. Ils ont l'air bizarrement contents de la voir ainsi et m'adressent même un sourire de gratitude, moi l'homme qui a réussi à faire porter une écharpe à l'ado insupportable qui trouve que sortir en petite veste au mois de décembre, c'est tendance.

Ni une ni deux, de beaux billets sortent du portefeuille du père de famille et tout ce petit monde s'éloigne avec la nouvelle acquisition de la gamine qui rayonne, carrément enfouie dans la douceur de la laine noire.

Encore quelques unes comme celle-là et j'aurai gagné ma journée. Je soupire en voyant les quelques flocons virevolter autour du stand couvert. Je sers mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre en rêvant d'un bon chocolat chaud.

Il est loin le temps où je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour que Dobby se précipite à mes pieds, une tasse en porcelaine fumante tenant en équilibre sur un plateau d'argent.

De nouveaux curieux s'approchent. Une dame âgée regarde le stand avec hauteur, enrobée dans sa fourrure 100% renard. On dirait une des amies de ma mère. Une de ces aristocrates qui n'ont qu'argent et dépenses somptueuses comme mots à la bouche, et qui se plaignent si le thé qu'elles dégustent du bout des lèvres n'est pas à la température idéale.

J'ai généralement très peu de chance de faire une vente avec ce type de personnes, mais le client est roi, et je lui adresse un sourire poli et un peu soumis. Les aristos n'aiment rien autant que de se sentir supérieur au reste du commun des mortels.

Son regard dédaigneux survole la laine bien trop banale et puis s'attarde sur une étole en cachemire d'un gris perle. Un petit tic au niveau de ses lèvres montre qu'il y a peut-être une ouverture. Je luis débale alors le grand jeu : que c'est du fait-main, de la cachemire la plus pure, un véritable chef d'œuvre qui a demandé plusieurs dizaines d'heures de travail et tout cela pour seulement 49,90€.

Au mot « fait-main », ses yeux ont étincelé. C'est très chic en ce moment de porter des choses artisanales. Un article unique fait de la sueur et du travail des plus pauvres que soi. Sans la sueur bien sûr. Et puis ça fait bien d'acheter quelque chose à un artisan.

Elle fait encore mine d'hésiter et je lui sers ce qu'elle attend, une raison d'acheter pour se donner bonne conscience. Je lui dis que c'est ma mère qui tricote tout cela seule, pendant que moi je vends ses réalisations et créations sur ce marché. Que ce sont des pièces uniques.

Cette fois elle mord à l'hameçon et me prend la cachemire grise avec en prime la même en bleu turquoise, parce qu'elle a une robe avec laquelle cela irait divinement bien. Et sans négocier, les riches ne s'abaissent pas à demander un rabais. Ils payent comptant, parce que cent euros de cachemire, ce sont des broutilles.

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir mon petit carnet où je tiens soigneusement mes comptes pour y inscrire ces deux ventes qu'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années se pointe. Elle regarde les étiquettes où sont indiqués les prix et ses yeux brillent.

- C'est vraiment fait à la main ? demande t-elle avec un regard explicite.

C'est une sorcière. Il y a une inscription que seuls les sorciers peuvent lire, indiquant que les écharpes, gants et autres ont été réalisés sans l'aide de la magie.

- Oui, vous pouvez tester si vous voulez.

Elle acquiesce et s'empare d'une paire de mitaines bleu foncé dont elle se pare. Dos à l'allée centrale, face au miroir, elle sort discrètement sa baguette et lance le sort convenu. Elle sourit, impressionnée, et me demande en plaisantant si c'est moi qui les ai faites.

Je ris à sa plaisanterie et lui sort le couplet sur ma mère acharnée à tricoter jours et nuits pour réaliser ces superbes créations. C'est ce qu'elle veut entendre. Si je lui disais que c'est moi qui tricote tout ça, elle ne me croirait pas et se moquerait sans doute.

J'ai déjà essayé de l'insinuer, comme une phrase dont on ne peut savoir le fin mot, si c'est pour rire ou pas. A chaque fois, les clients éclatent de rire, parce que ce n'est pas vraisemblable, un homme de ma prestance qui tricote. Alors ma mère revient sur le devant de la scène pour les soulager de cette idée saugrenue.

La jeune sorcière hésite encore, je lui dis qu'elle n'en trouvera pas de semblables dans le monde sorcier, où maintenant tout est fait par magie. L'idée de choses réalisées à la main commence à faire son chemin là bas également. Depuis la guerre, on valorise ce qui prend du temps, on aime bien retrouver des valeurs simples, qui demandent de la patience et du savoir faire. Ce que les sorciers ont peu à peu oublié alors que les moldus n'ont pas le choix.

Je lui fais la conversation, parce qu'il est plutôt rare de rencontrer des sorciers sur la marché de Noël de Montparnasse. De temps en temps, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de ce monde lointain que je ne fréquente plus.

Je lui demande ce qu'elle fait par ici, dans le Paris moldu, et elle me répond en mirant toujours ses mitaines dans le miroir, qu'elle cherche des cadeaux pour Noël, qu'elle aime bien les produits moldus. Elle me confie d'ailleurs qu'elle aime bien l'idée d'une création moldue réalisée par une sorcière.

Encore quelques compliments et paroles pour la rassurer, que oui, cette couleur plaira sans doute à son petit ami, que c'est un beau bleu qui va avec tout. Elle finit par se laisser convaincre et me demande si je préfère la monnaie sorcière ou moldue. Je lui indique le prix en euros en souriant. Le taux de conversion entre les deux monnaies n'est pas toujours avantageux, et puis l'argent sorcier ne me servirait à rien.

Elle me souhaite bon courage et s'en va avec son achat, bien emballé dans un beau papier cadeau. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de faire des paquets, sans magie bien sûr.

Je m'assois sur ma chaise de camping pliante et me laisse aller contre le dossier instable. J'ai investi il y a quelques temps, mon dos ne supportait plus les tabourets. Je me laisse aller à un sourire de satisfaction, étonné par ces trois ventes successives. C'est peut-être la neige qui donne envie aux gens de consommer. La neige, ça rend bizarrement heureux et même moi, je ne peux échapper à cet étrange effet d'hiver.

Voir la neige tomber me ramène toujours aux jounées passées au manoir, où mon père était absent et où ma mère et moi parlions dans le salon. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle tricotait. Soigneusement, méticuleusement, sans magie.

Elle parlait lentement, en tricotant, me faisant répéter mes leçons. C'était avant Poudlard, je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans.

Un jour, je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas la magie. Je ne comprenais pas qu'une aristocrate comme elle s'abaisse à une activité à la moldue. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle ne tricotait jamais lorsque mon père était là, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Elle m'avait raconté que lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle s'ennuyait, mon père étant toute la journée au ministère. Avec une maison remplie de serviteurs, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle passait ses journées dans son petit salon, un livre à la main, elle qui n'aimait pas vraiment lire.

Un jour, vers son cinquième mois de grossesse, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ainsi inerte, elle s'était promenée dans le manoir, et avait découvert l'une des servantes en train de tricoter dans sa chambre.

Prise sur la fait, la jeune fille avait bafouillé et s'était répandue en excuses, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose de faire quelque chose de moldu dans la demeure d'une famille noble, surtout celle des Malfoy.

Ma mère avait gardé son calme, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune fille toute tremblante avait répondu qu'elle tricotait une couverture pour moi. Elle savait que c'était très osé de prétendre pouvoir offrir un cadeau au futur héritier Malfoy, mais ça l'occupait et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Ma mère avait souri, étonnée, et puis avait demandé à la jeune fille de lui apprendre. Elle savait tricoter par magie, mais n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Bien plus étonnée que sa patronne, la jeune fille s'était exécutée et avait patiemment montré à Lady Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin su manier les aiguilles et la pelote de laine, ma mère n'était pas partie de la petite chambre. Sur un accord tacite, elle venait tous les jours tricoter avec la servante dans sa petite chambre. Chacune sur leur ouvrage, elles tricotaient en silence, ma mère étant apaisée par cette présence.

A ma naissance, la jeune fille était partie, mais ma mère avait continué à tricoter. Elle lui avait demandé de lui acheter des catalogues de modèles pour bébé, qu'elle épluchait consciencieusement, lorsque mon père était absent et que je dormais.

Au fil des années, elle avait confectionné ma garde robe, et même ce jour là, alors que j'étais déjà grand, elle continuait à tricoter, par habitude et par plaisir.

Et moi, je regardais les aiguilles bouger lentement, le fil de laine virevolter et par de simples torsions, créer quelque chose de nouveau, sans magie.

Bien des années plus tard, lorsque j'avais récupéré ce que le Ministère avait bien voulu me rendre des possessions du manoir, j'avais retrouvé une paire d'aiguilles et quelques pelotes. Ma mère était morte quelques mois plus tôt, mon père et elle recevant chacun le baiser du Détraqueur pour leurs actes aux côtés de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Moi, j'étais ruiné, dépossédé du manoir, et rejeté par tous mes semblables. Quelques jours m'avaient suffi à comprendre que le nom Malfoy n'était pas le bienvenu dans le monde sorcier et qu'il ne m'aiderait en rien.

J'ai transplané en France, pays dont je connaissais la langue dès mon plus jeune âge, et j'ai loué un studio avec ce qui me restait d'argent, que j'avais échangé en argent moldu.

C'était il y a cinq ans déjà, et tout ce qu'il me restait de ma mère, c'était cette paire d'aiguilles et ces pelotes de laine bleutée.

______

Ce matin, je tricotais, et puis cette idée m'est venue tout à coup. Je sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais j'ai écris tout d'un coup. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je sais que l'idée est un peu bizarre, mais au moins, je pense que personne n'a jamais écrit là dessus ^^

J'ai bien envie de faire un suite, mais c'est à l'essai pour l'instant. Des reviews pour m'encourager sont les bienvenues!

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Ps: Pour les autres fics, chu un peu débordée avec mon mémoire en ce moment, faut que je m'y remette. Là c'était un peu une exception, désolée!^


End file.
